


Late Night Bathing with Harry

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus wanted to take a quiet evening bath, but his young husband had other idea.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	Late Night Bathing with Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> For Diana454 who requested:  
>  _a fic where Snape and Harry spend relaxing evening in a bathtub and some adult fun follows because Harry is his usual cheeky minx self and can’t stop teasing his poor husband_
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this story. I hope the 'adult fun' part has enough of 'adult fun' in it. :D

It wasn’t often that Severus indulged himself with a long, steaming-hot bath, preferring a quick but thorough shower to satisfy his daily needs for hygiene, but this evening it was exactly what he needed. With a satisfied sigh Severus lowered his head back onto the tub’s edge and closed his eyes.

The water was gurgling calmingly, filling the tub and soothing Severus’ frayed nerves. With a wave of his hand Severus added some pine-scented salts to the steaming water.

The physical and mental strain of the last few days had finally ended – Severus successfully finished an important and crucial stage in his research project and could now fully enjoy the well-deserved rest; and the company of his newly-acquired young husband, who was bound to come home any moment now. 

As if on cue, the protective spells on their house chimed, announcing the arrival of the only other person beside Severus who had such a free access to the charmed and unplottable building. 

Something banged and thumped, and Severus smiled. As always, Harry was being his charming, clumsy self, making a close acquaintance (again) with the furniture in the living room, where the only open Floo in the house was located. 

“Severus? Are you home?” Harry called from somewhere in the kitchen.

Severus didn’t answer back. He just waived his hand opening the door to the bathroom. Harry would find him eventually. 

“Oh. Here you are.” Harry’s messy head popped into the bathroom. “I knew you’d be home.” 

“Of course I’d be home. Where else would I be?” Severus lifted his head and looked at his husband properly. He still wasn’t quite used to the new titles they both acquired only a few months ago.

Harry toed of his boots and tentatively insinuated himself into the bathroom. By now he could read Severus quite well, and he knew that snarky not always meant angry. Sometimes Severus was just being Severus. Harry sat on one of the inexplicable ledges that surrounded the bathroom and began unbuttoning his soiled robe. 

His work as Neville’s assistant at the greenhouses often left his covered in soil and plants parts up to his ears. But he enjoyed what he was doing.

“You might have gone to the lab.” Harry looked up briefly at Severus and went back to his buttons. “And I’d have to spend the evening all alone.” Harry shot Severus a small smile.

Severus felt his own lips form a responding smile. It seemed that just a few silly, cute words from Harry could turn Severus’ mood completely. “And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Absolutely not.” Harry’s grin was positively contagious. He finally finished with his robe and threw it back into the bedroom, where their house-elf would happily pick it up and clean. For a moment Harry hesitated as if unsure what to do next. Severus had some idea of what Harry wanted to ask, and was completely in favour of it.

Trying to entice Harry to act upon his yet unspoken desire, Severus spread his arms around the tub’s rim, straightening up a bit so that more of his naked torso was visible above the water. That seemed to work.

“Can I join you?” Harry asked tentatively, blushing in that adorable manner that always made Severus’ heart skip a bit. 

“I’ve almost lost any hope that you’d ever ask.” Severus smirked at his husband. “But shower first. Merlin knows what Longbottom made you dug out today.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. “Of course. Wouldn’t dream of getting into your precious tub without one.” They both still remembered quite vividly how one evening Harry came home and went to kiss Severus, forgetting that he’d been shovelling dragon dung the whole day. 

Harry made a quick job of shedding the rest of his soil-streaked clothes. Severus turned his head more to the side to fully enjoy the view of Harry undressing. The young man then stepped into the still fogged-up shower stall. 

Severus was now presented with the sight of his young husband’s delightful backside. With a lazy wave of his hand Severus cleared as much steam as possible from the bathroom to better see the impromptu show. Even if he had no strength to actively engage in any carnal activities tonight, he could at least indulge his visual senses with Harry’s exquisite form. 

With a small smile of pleasure Severus observed Harry soap himself; hands sliding over the wet, pinked skin; movements far too brief and precise to be caresses, but enticing enough to insinuate that Severus might have a tad more strength than he originally though. 

Severus realised that his young spouse was far too concentrated on his task to notice how Severus might perceive his seemingly innocent movements. Severus licked his lips lightly when Harry’s hands moved back briefly to smear the remainder of soap over the taut hemispheres of his arse. 

Then Harry stepped back under the shower spray and Severus watched, mesmerised, how water and soap were sliding down Harry’s body. Severus shifted his legs slightly. The mere sight of Harry could do wonders to a man’s vigour. 

Harry turned off the water and turned around, stepping out of the shower stall. He didn’t even bother with a towel as he was about to get wet again. He looked up and noticed Severus’ heated look.

“You watched?” Harry waved his hand awkwardly at the shower and blushed charmingly, again.

“Of course I watched.” Severus’ expression was somewhat smug. “Why would I not? That,” Severus waved his hand at the shower stall, “was a delightful respite from all the unpleasant things I had to look at today.”

Harry smiled shyly and wiped some water from his face with his hand. Severus extended his hand to his blushing husband; Harry still could sway from suggestive to coy in a matter of minutes. He still wasn’t quite used to the fact that his mere presence was welcomed and appreciated, as well as any physical manifestations of care and love he might present to Severus. To be completely honest, Severus often thought the same thoughts about himself. 

“If you wanted me not to look, you should have used the curtain”. Severus wiggled the fingers of his extended hand to indicate what he wanted Harry to do. 

“You could have said something”, Harry smiled enticingly. “I would have made it sexier.” Harry took the three steps dividing him from Severus lying in the tub, and wrapped his fingers around Severus’ wet hand.

“I have no doubt you would have.” Severus shifted in the tub, making more space for Harry. Still holding onto Severus’ hand, Harry carefully stepped down into the slightly sunken wide tub and carefully lowered himself to sit between Severus’ parted legs, with his back to his husband’s chest. 

Severus let go of Harry’s hand and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. There were several moments of wet sliding, shifting and adjusting until everyone settled comfortably. Harry leaned back on Severus’ warm wet chest and tilted his head to the side to nestle it in the crook of Severus’ neck.

Severus kissed the top of Harry’s messy head. “You know you don’t have to ask.”

“Hm?” Harry nuzzled at Severus neck, right at the pulse point. He was already slightly lost in all the sensations surrounding him – the hot water, the warmth of Severus’ body around him, and the feeling of being completely safe.

“You can join me anywhere anytime, without asking for permission.”

“Oh.” Harry realised what Severus was talking about. He nodded into his husband wet neck and put his hand on top of Severus’. “I just wasn’t sure if you wanted company or wanted to be alone.”

Severus hummed into Harry’s ear. “Your company is always welcomed, no matter what.” Severus laced the fingers of his left hand with Harry’s, and their wedding bands glowed briefly. 

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand in response and turned his head to grace his unconventionally open husband with a crooked kiss. “It goes both ways, you know.” Harry tilted his head back a bit to be able to see Severus’ face. 

“I know.” Severus only said two words, but Harry knew there was more to this simple short sentence. 

They sat like this for several moments, enjoying the calmness, and each other’s warm embrace. Harry pocked some pine-scented bubbles with his free hand, making them pop with a soft sound. His left hand was still holding onto Severus’.

“So, what did Longbottom made you dig out today?” Severus’ tone might be a bit mocking, but he truly appreciated the work Harry was doing at Neville’s greenhouses. He let go of Harry’s hand for a moment to stop the water flow with a snap of his fingers.

“Oh.” The change of subject was sudden, but Harry was pleased by Severus’ interest in his job. Especially since Severus was practically the only person who approved of Harry’s unusual choice of career. “Nothing special today. Just a bunch of Muggle flowers. Nev believes they might assist in growing some of the rare magical plants he’s just got from South America.”

“Longbottom do have a point there. It might actually work.” Severus was ruffling Harry’s wet hair with his chin.

Harry grinned; coming from Severus that was a high praise. He wriggled a bit trying to get more comfortable, and Severus grunted when Harry’s movement caused his lower back to rub against Severus’ cock, which didn’t quite seem to get the memo that Severus was actually tired and not up to anything.

Harry smirked and scratched Severus’ right thigh lightly. Severus responded with another grunt and a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s head. “Stop it, imp. I’m too tired for anything.” 

Harry raised his head from Severus’ chest and smiled sheepishly at his husband. “Maybe just a little something?” Harry caressed Severus’ thigh again, this time going a bit higher. “To help us relax?” He then moved his leg a bit to slide his foot along Severus’ calf.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry’s upturned face. “And what would that be? I don’t remember any of us having anything _little_.” Severus was trying hard not to smile.

Harry giggled, and then suddenly rose and turned around to straddle Severus’ thighs. The movement made half the water slosh over the bathtub rim. Only Severus’ strengths and Harry’s good reflexes kept them from going underwater. 

With a grunt Severus caught Harry by the waist, anchoring both himself and the silly young man. “I hope you’re not attempting to become a widower so soon, and get rid of me by drowning me in my own tub.” Severus tried to shake the wet lock of hair off his face, but to no avail. 

“Sorry.” Harry blushed apologetically, but still settled more comfortably on Severus’ lap. He brushed off the wet strand of hair that was bothering Severus. Harry’s half-hard cock was now pressing into Severus’ belly, and Harry tentatively rubbed it on the wet, slick skin several times. Severus’ own cock, though still not quite realising what was on offer, was certainly warming up to the idea, and Harry’s presence in such close proximity. 

Severus glanced down at his belly with interest. “Continue.” He leaned back, getting more comfortable, and tilted his pelvis to have more contact with Harry’s heated flesh.

Harry snorted, but obliged, slowly raising and lowering himself. His knees weren’t very comfortable on the tub’s hard surface, and his thighs were working hard, but it was absolutely worth it. Severus’ hands slid down from Harry’s waist to caress the taut globes of Harry’s arse. 

Severus looked up at Harry’s face and was caught by the expression of utter delight on Harry’s face. Unable to resist, Severus leaned up and seized Harry’s lips in a desperate kiss. This threw Harry’s barely-established rhythm to the wind, but he didn’t mind.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and draped himself on his husband’s chest, letting Severus’ lips and tongue devour him, but kissing Severus’ hungrily at the same time. 

When none of them had an ounce of air left to breathe, Severus reluctantly let go of Harry’s now cherry-red puffed lips. Driven by the need to get more of Severus, Harry jerked his hips again. This time Harry’s heated flesh was greeted not just by Severus’ belly, but by Severus’ hot, hard cock. Harry moaned at the contact and moved again. 

The soapy water around them provided just enough slickness to make it comfortable. Severus shifted Harry a bit to align their straining shafts. Harry aided the matter by grabbing both their cocks and squeezing them. Severus grunted loudly and grabbed the backs of Harry’s thighs tightly. 

Harry smiled at Severus impishly and slowly moved his hand up and down along the heated flesh trapped in his hand. Severus growled and tried to buck, but Harry’s weight kept him pinned down. 

“Harry.” Severus grunted out. His eyes shot smouldering daggers at his young husband, and promised revenge, very soon. But Harry had an upper hand, so to speak, and was in charge of the proceedings. 

Again, he set a pace to his grinding, not to slow, but definitely not fast enough for Severus. The older man finally realised there was nothing he could do right now about his cheeky husband, and gave himself up to Harry’s mercy; not without pleasure. The only thing he could do, limited as he was by the tub’s confinement and Harry’s weight on top of him, was to make small jerking movements with his hips in time with Harry’s rubbing. 

Slowly but steadily Harry speeded up both his hand and his hips. The glide of their cocks in his hand, and against each other, was glorious. The feel of all that substantial, silky flesh in his hand was breath-taking. Every movement Harry made caused more water to slosh out of the tub, but nobody cared.

Harry glanced at Severus face. His husband was lost in pleasure. Severus’ eyes were closed, his moist lips slightly parted. Harry leaned down and kissed them lightly. Severus opened his eyes and stared at Harry with such a hunger, that it made Harry kiss him again, longer and deeper this time. 

Harry squeezed his hand harder and moved it faster. They both were reaching their highest points. With the last erratic tug of his hand and jerk of his hips Harry spilled himself all over the cocks in his hand. He kept his hand squeezed tight, allowing Severus to reach his own peak. 

Severus’ cock throbbed in Harry’s hand and released a string of pearly pleasure. Severus moaned and slumped back, dropping his head on the rim of the tub. Harry collapsed on Severus’ chest, heaving. His thighs were quivering from exhaustion. 

For a few minutes they lay like that, enjoying their wet afterglow. Severus wrapped his arms loosely around Harry’s waist and was lazily caressing Harry’s back. Harry, in return, was aimlessly nuzzling Severus’ neck, adorning it with tiny kisses.

“That was indeed _something_.” Severus finally found the strength to whisper into Harry’s ear. 

“And very relaxing.” Harry mumbled back. Severus laughed softly at that.

With a snap of his fingers Severus cleared the water in the bathtub and opened the tap again. The unexpected zap of magic disturbed Harry’s slumber and the young man whined. “Why’d you do that for? I like the bubbles.”

Severus chuckled. “I know it is said that Cleopatra favoured the milk baths to preserve her youth, but I doubt it was _that_ particular milk.” 

Harry snorted, and Severus pinched one of Harry’s arsecheeks lightly. Harry wiggled the offended part, and settled back on Severus’ chest. Severus gently patted the rounded globe under his hand.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry responded with an unintelligible mumble. Severus smiled. 

As the hot water was slowly pouring into the tab, Severus slid a bit lower so that Harry’s previously exposed back was now covered by water. With an open palm Severus caressed Harry’s back, rinsing the remaining foam and the sweat. 

“Hmm. ‘s nice.” Harry muttered into Severus’ neck, and Severus smiled again. 

“It is, indeed.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear. It didn’t matter that Harry wasn’t exactly listening, or that Severus himself barely knew what he was referring to – the recent soapy hand job, their cuddling, or something else entirely; something bigger and more important than words and actions could have expressed adequately. 

Harry shifted, and half-turned, slinging his hand over Severus’ belly. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his young husband, keeping him from sliding too far underwater. Their legs tangled. Severus knew they wouldn’t feel that comfortable for much longer, but for now it was exactly what they wanted and needed.

Severus buried his nose into Harry’s wet lock and closed his eyes. It seemed that the only way he could relax and feel safe lately was only with Harry in his arms. Just like now. And Severus was perfectly satisfied with that.


End file.
